srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Explore a Tangled Bog
for details. |Diff = |Woodsmanship = Level/10, rounded down }} Encounters Your exploration of the vast and tangled mire is brought to an abrupt halt when the sound of something moving out of the nearby undergrowth sends your pulse racing... List of encounters: * Nothing * 1-3 Dragon Beetles * 1-4 Blood Grubs * Carnage Crawler * 1-3 Dhormuk * 1-3 Greater Dhormuk * 1-5 Tusk Terrors * 1-4 Blood Thieves There may be some enemies not on the list. or... You explore far and wide across the vast and tangled mire, but discover nothing of any significant interest. An Underground Lair This is a noted location. Map: Legend: * E Entrance/exit * T Tzaril (and his human companion) * C Construct * P Closed Portal * IP Iron Plate (map of Saarngard Isle) * EIP Engraved Iron Plate (drawing) * G * L Lever The only enemies you will encounter here are: * . He drops his (well-crafted). * If you flee from the Sword-Wielding Tzaril you get nothing and you will not encounter him again * +8 Telekinesis experience or +16 Archery experience if used to wound the Sword-Wielding Tzaril * 5, * 128 general experience for opening the stone portal * 4, . MR boost observed; 3 times in 19 rounds, 2 times in 12 rounds and 9 times in 26 rounds. * 24 experience to Telekinesis (70+)/Shadow Magic (70+)/Illusion (70+) if used against the four Constructs (you get rid of 2 of them) * Lore (x0.25), Arcana (x0.25) and Diplomacy (x0.25) help if you attempt to convince the four Constructs that you mean them no harm * 64 general experience for successfully convincing the four Constructs (you get rid of two of them) In order to open the Stone Portal, you will need to position both levers on the map up and then equip the silver mesh gauntlets, so it's required that you defeat all constructs in the lair in order to get to the gauntlets. The four Constructs you encounter after opening the portal are a bit weaker than the ones you encounter earlier - they are all 3+ with MR 119. However they have one particularly dangerous ability - they can increase their MR. So if the fight lasts long enough they can turn from 3+ into 18+ enemies. Fortunately the use of this ability seems very rare. It is unknown if the Constructs you meet earlier have the same ability. If you directly fight them you have to defeat three of them (the fourth collapses without a fight) * +4 experience to Divination (40+)/Thievery (40+)/Lore (40+)/Arcana (40+) if used to determine whether the throne is dangerous or not * 1024 general experience and a vision regardless of whether you sit on the throne or not * 1024 general experience and 256 to AS&P if you sit on the throne * (the fourth one) * 1024 general experience and 384 to AS&P after reporting to Thane Pyrond your findings Category:Explorable Locations Category:AG-only Category:AS&P Quests